fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Dragon Slayer Magic (Omega)
Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) is an advanced form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that not only utilizes Iron but also other metals. The usage of this unique form of Slayer Magic has earned Seraph the moniker of Adamantine Dragon (金剛竜, Kongōryū). Description TBA~ Seraph refers to his version as one of the few "True Dragon Slayer Magic" forms in the world. Spells Basic Spells *'Iron Dragon's Roar (鉄竜の咆哮, Tetsuryū no Hōkō)': Seraph's elemental version of the classic and well known, Roar Attack. After inhaling huge amount of ethernano from air by using the power of the enhanced lungs of a Dragon-Slayer, Seraph converts this into Iron, while at the same time gathering Magic Power in his mouth, he then allows the metal and magic power to interact which results in a highly eruptive and volatile reaction which is fired towards his opponent(s) with tremendous force in the shape of a drilling tornado which is not only extremely powerful but has many times greater piercing power than the Iron Dragon Roar attack used by First Generation Dragon Slayers. Due to the two-fold nature of this breath attack, its much more stronger and faster; though, it takes slightly longer to prepare. Due to the volatile nature of this spell, it not only delivers tremendous impact based damage or pierces one's flesh but also triggers a ginormous explosion in its wake. The rapid bombardment by the metal sharps present inside the drilling tornado can be fatal if not absolutely deadly. The explosion produced by this attack can further cause the debris around to be hurled in every direction thus greatly injuring whosoever is unlucky enough to be in the vicinity of this spell; something even Seraph can get caught up in if he is reckless. *'Iron Dragon's Kunai (鉄竜の苦無, Tetsuryū no Kunai)': Seraph using his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic can create multiple small, kunai-esque knives that can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy. Despite being called, "Iron Dragon's Kunai", they are not made of normal Iron and are much more harder, sharper and yet lighter. These kunai knives are made from a the metal that can allow one to infuse their Magic power that is directly flown into these blades to increase their cutting power with elemental magic for added effects. These kunai's are able to absorb the magic type of the user, and become the origin of a new technique. Seraph generally infuses these knives with his wind-magic to increase their range, cutting power and give them the ability to repel projectiles. *'Iron Dragon's Great Shuriken (鉄竜の上々手裏剣, Tetsuryū no Jōjō Shuriken)': *'Iron Dragon's Scales (鉄龍の鱗, Tetsuryū no Uroko)': **'Adamantine Dragon's Scales (金剛龍の鱗, Kongōryū no Uroko)': **'Adamantine Dragon's Hard Fist (金剛龍の硬い鉄拳, Kongōryū no Katai Tekken)': **'Dance of Creeping Juniper (匍匐ビャクシンの舞, Hofuku Bakushin no Mai)': After producing the Adamantine Dragon's Scales, Seraph causes his horns, wrist blades, spiky elbows and knees to grow longer and sharper as he modifies his nails into claws whilst at the same time generating long metal spikes from various parts of his body, such as, his palms, shoulders, shins, etc. Once he's done forming the spikes, Seraph moves in an unpredictable and eccentric manner, jumping and uncharacteristic of him; as if he were dancing while striking the enemy several times, slicing them in the process with great accuracy. This dance form is incredibly acrobatic, using spins, charges, kicks, head rolling and long sweeping slashes to make the strikes more effective and to evade opponents' counter strikes. *'Gold Dragon's Midas Touch (黄金竜のミダス気, Kiganeryū no Midasuke)': Using his ability to absorb huge amount of metal and metallic energy, Seraph can absorb the energy from gold or gold dust and then project this energy from his palm. This projected beam of metal-magic causes anyone who comes in contact with this beam to become immobile as it imprisons them in at least two dense layers of gold. Effectively making a statue out of them. *'Golden Abyss (金色深淵, Kiniro Shinen)': After performing his secret art, Seraph can use the gold dust from his Imperial Sandstorm to create a perfectly airtight space in which he can capture and imprison his enemy. An enormous quantity of gold dust is gathered which completely envelops the target from every direction and captures them. Seraph can fine-tune the gold dust's properties to the target's size and characteristics. Advance Spells High-Speed Steel Dragon Form (快速刃金竜様式, Kaisokukōryū Yōshiki): *'Augmented Speed': *'Augmented Cutting Power': *'Steel Dragon's Machine saw (刃金竜の機切る, Kōryū no Kikiru)': White Gold Dragon Form (白金竜様式, Shirokinryū Yōshiki): *'Augmented Versatility': *'White Gold Dragon's Body (白金竜の体, Shirokinryū no Karada)': *'White Gold Dragon's Reverse Claw (白金竜の逆鉤爪, Shirokinryū no Gyaku Kagidume)': *'White Gold Dragon's Exploding Right Wing (白金竜の起爆右派, Shirokinryū no Kibaku Uha)': *'White Gold Dragon's Roar (白金竜の咆哮, Shirokinryū no Hōkō)': Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): *'Gold Dragon's Sandstorm (黄金竜の砂嵐, Kiganeryū no Sunárashi)': One of the first Secret Arts created by Seraph Kinmichi. This spell made its debut in his fight against Aether Cade. Seraph raises his hand which releases a blast of gold dust that maims the enemy which is shortly followed by a slashing wave of gold dust; both of which serve as diversion as the real technique is formed. After preparing his attack, Seraph let's out his most beautiful spell as ginormous amounts of gold dust erupts from below which takes on the shape of several huge waves, covering and "drowning" the opponent in an ocean of golden sand. This spell looks like a violent tsunami of gold dust that is equally scary and beautiful at the same time; thus earning the name of "Seraph's Dangerously Beautiful Spell". This raging sea unarguably dealt a great deal of damage as it not only trapped his opponent(s) but also mercilessly drowns several opponents at the same time while rendering them immobile and crushing their body by the density and pressure of this wave while at the same time, depriving them of breathable air. Seraph can further control this wave of gold dust, allowing him to attack his opponent while they attempt to outrun the wave. *'Twin Metal Dragons' Fierce Assault (二重金竜の猛襲, Nijū Kaneryū no Mōshū)': *'Iron-Steel Drill Break (鉄鋼穿孔機劈, Tekkō Senkōki Heki)': Supplementary Spells *'Metal Drive (メタルドライブ, Metaru Doraibu)': Metal Drive is an advanced Metal Dragon Slayer Spell utilized by Seraph Kinmichi. Metal Drive is an enhancement or supportive spell used by Seraph to assist him in combat. Using this spell releases a huge amount of magic energy, so much so, it may trigger an uncalled explosion upon activation. Upon activation, Seraph's body is cloaked in an aura of metal which can be used for both defensive and offensive purposes. The aura also gives Seraph augmented strength, speed, endurance, durability and stamina. The magic energy granted by this form can also be manifested in the form of a giant energy based dragon which can cause crushing or repelling effects on a objects or area, it can also cause someone to be paralyzed by the pressure of its magic power. More impressively, using this ability grants Seraph the ability to glide and levitate for short periods of time by using metals around him. Activating Metal Drive also allows Seraph to control and absorb the energy released naturally by metals. Metal Drive specially allows Seraph to turn his body into that of a liquid metal at ease which allows him to avoid taking direct hits from attacks. In his liquid metal form, he is incredibly resistant to heat and pressure also he gains the ability to detect heat signatures around him. He can further disperse his body into smaller fragments which are scattered into large area while he retains control over his fragments instead of staying in relatively cohesive form and reforming from any part. **'Metal Dragon's Hard Spear (金龍の大変槍, Kinryū no Taihen Yari) ': Trivia * Not to be confused with the First Generation Dragon Slayer version. * Permissions to create this page were granted by User:Perchan.